Love Damned to Hell
by Farshmellow
Summary: *chapter 2 finally up!* Kuronue and Kurama ficcy....lemon scene next chapter....r/r please!
1. Default Chapter

Rae: Hey! This is my first attempt at doing a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. This is with Kuronue and Kurama. Later in the next part (notice it's not a chapter?) it might be a Hiei and Kurama. This has Yaoi and Death so if you don't like either of those, don't read this. I hope you like it! *^_^*  
  
  
  
Love Damned to Hell  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kuronue sat in the small bed in the small hideaway he and Kurama shared in the forest, holding the fox in his arm. He was tired from the sex that took place a couple hours before, and it was the middle of the night, but Kuronue couldn't sleep. So he sat there, with the tall fox sleeping in his arms. . . "Damn, I love him; I can't wait to see what were going to steal next!" He grinned, thinking of the precious jewels the pair stole the previous day. Kuronue yawned, thinking if him and Kurama wanted a quick get away, he'd have to have some sleep or he couldn't focus on their next task, so he cuddled up next to his koi and closed his eyes.  
  
Kuronue woke the next morning by feeling his body being poked. His black wings uncovered his lithe body and he saw Kurama smiling over him. The fox leaned down and kissed Kuronue, his tongue darting the others lips. "I thought you'd never wake up." Kurama growled, his tail brushing the inside of Kuronue's leg, making his skin ripple. Kuronue gasped, his hard on showing through the tight pants he wore to bed. Kurama smiled, seeing that he got the response he wanted, and he kissed Kuronue again, trailing more kisses down to his abdomen. Kuronue pulled Kurama up to him, "Do we have to now? I'm still tired, and we fucked last night koi." He breathed, kissing the youko. "Hn. Fine, but you owe me tonight," he smiled, "come on, I made us breakfast." Kurama got up, his silver hair cascading down his lean back, and Kuronue noticed the slight bulge showing through his lovers baggy pants. He gave a small laugh and then got up himself, ready to eat the breakfast that was waiting for him.  
  
  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
  
  
Rae: So how was it? Question, Coments, Ideas, concerns? Read and Review please! More to come! 


	2. chapter 2

-ducks the rotten flying veggies-  
  
Rae: Waaaah! I'm sorry its taken so long.I er.kinda forgot I had this..um well here goes for now.  
  
Love Damned to Hell: 2  
  
Kurama picked up the empty plates left from breakfast and brought them out to the washing bin outside of the small cottage while Kuronue went to wash up. He scrubbed the dishes then dumped the water on his plants, hoping to give them some water. Walking down to the small waterfall that was a little ways away from the house, he could hear a distant voice, perking up his ears, the youko grinned and heard Kuronue singing one of the new songs that the demon made up. When he got close enough to see his lover, Kurama silently walked up behind him and pounced, bringing Kuronue still with him underwater. Kuronue grabbed him and brought him up gasping for air and ready to strike, realizing that it was his lover. He growled at him while helping the youko pull off his shirt. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me, it's not very nice!" he pouted. Kurama laughed and ran his tail down the length of his back while leading him to the waterfall to wash his hair. Kurama summoned a large flower and poured a sweet smelling sap into his hands while Kuronue stood waiting. Kurama patted the flower and it disappeared, then waded over to his lover. Kuronue folded his wings to the side while Kurama lovingly spread the sap through his raven-black hair then rinsed it. Kuronue wrapped his arms about Kurama's waist and whispered into his ear, "Thank you love, would you like me to do yours?" and kissed the top of his head. Kurama grinned at Kuronue and gave him some sap. Kuronue slowly washed the fox's hair watching Kurama relax and purr, knowing very well that he enjoyed him playing with his hair. After they washed up, the two swam for a while, dunking each other and making it up with kisses, skinny dipping and enjoying the sensation the water gave them, acting like children. Wrapping up, the demon's picked up their things and walked back towards the house. "Would you like to go steal some jewels today? I know of a very nice palace on the other side of the forest." Kuronue started but was silenced with his lover kissing him softly. "Not today koi, lets have some fun..I thought of some new ways we could play." Kurama purred and lead Kuronue back to the cottage.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Rae: I know, I know, its short again..I promise I'll make up for it..next chapter has a lemon scene..then they go stealing and something happens to one of them..well, you know what to do! R/R! 


End file.
